Love
by BlackPotterGrl
Summary: Loss Universe can stand alone Tiny bit of fluff. “I love you” wasn’t something that you told just anyone. It was something that only a mother or a father could say to a son or daughter. A baby Harry ficlet.


This can be regarded as a prequel of the Loss Universe, or it could stand alone.

Love

He was actually pretty surprised by his own reaction to the words.

Harry had always had the most adorable childish voice. Not that he knew from experience really, but it just warmed his heart to hear it.

James had found it hysterical that Harry referred to him as 'Wus'. Remus, in turn, was called 'Mus'. Peter was 'Ta' and James was 'Da'.

He wondered why he was so happy to hear it. It was just... it had been the first time. He knew that James and Remus and... maybe Peter and Lily implied it. James was almost indefinitely his brother, and, through James, Lily was his little sister, practically.

Harry was something else to him... something that he knew he shouldn't think of him as, but did anyway.

Harry... would always only be his godson no mater what he did; how much he loved him. He could practically live with the Potters, and he would still only be Harry's 'cool uncle Sirius' who he would show off to all his friends.

"This is my Dad, James Potter, and _that's_ my Uncle Sirius." He could practically hear the proud, whispered voice. "He's an auror."

And yet, it wasn't enough.

He knew that Harry was too young to know the real meaning of the words. He didn't care. They still meant the world to him.

Lily was determined to have Harry tell it to her. She repeated it to him all the time. "I love you, Harry." She would say. Whenever James was in the room, she would say, "I love you, James."

Though James wasn't so eager to have Harry say it himself, he would reply with an "I love you, Lily. And I love you, Harry." When ever he was told. Remus found it all sweet, and would tell Harry that he loved him too. Sirius had been so bewildered at how easily all of it was said that he had just watched on in silence. "I love you" wasn't something that you told just anyone. It was something that only a mother or a father could say to a son or daughter. Something he used to dream about at nights when he passed out after a particularly bad night. His parents coming into his bedroom to wake him up and tell him that it had all been a terrible mistake. That they had really been under the imperious curse, and that they truly _did_ love him.

Or something someone would say to the love of their life. Sirius had never been a long-term dater. He had been determined to make it last with... what was her name? Carmon? Yeah. Carmon Murphy. He had just never been good at something like that, though.

His parents had, of course, never said it to him. They had never overcome their mind control and becomre the good caring parents who would love him. It was too late for his father. He was all ready dead. His mother –if she wasn't all ready – had gone almost completely insane since he died, though he hadn't spoken to her since his 6th year, he had heard it from his brother.

He had said it only once. Remus had climbed into bed with him, claiming that he was 'cold' the night after James had pulled him out of the lake, after he had tried to commit suicide.

That might have been one of the reasons they had been so close. James and his family had taken him in, but Remus and Sirius could relate. Sirius was abused, and Remus suffered almost clinical depression due to him being a werewolf.

He had whispered it, quietly, hoping not to be heard. "I love you, Remus." He had been asleep, though, and hadn't heard him.

He knew it was implied. It just wasn't something that was said, he had reassured himself. Still... it would have been nice to hear it once.

He had scooped Harry up into his arms, and leaned his head against the pillow on the sofa. James looked like he was a little put off at Remus, and had been since he had started telling Harry that he loved him. Harry sat on his lap on the fleece blanket that was over his knees. He was to stay the night before Harry's first birthday the next day. Knowing Sirius, he was bound to be late for it if he came straight from his flat.

Harry had snuggled up into his chest, yawned and said the words: "Me lub you, Wus."

Lily and James, who had been talking about whose quidditch team was going to win in the next match, turned towards him in shock. Remus smiled broadly.

He felt as if he had had the air knocked out of him.

"Wus?" Harry asked again, seeing his shocked face. He looked back at his godson's tired face, filled with fatigue and concern, and couldn't help the feeling of fatherly love swelling up inside of him, ousting the horrible guilt that came with it.

James kept a look of calm, but there was steel in his eyes. He ignored him, however, not in the mood to deal with James's inane anger.

"I love you too, Harry." He hugged the boy to him. He had never realized just how good it felt. He wasn't assuming anymore, he was actually told. It just made the difference.

"I love you, too."


End file.
